Fairytales Were Never True
by Brok3n Ragd0ll
Summary: [RenXOC]This is my shortlived fairytale with Tao Ren, but the memories we created will always remain in my heart.
1. Prologue

**Fairytales Were Never True by brok3nragd0ll**

**Ch.1 It's over**

**Disclaimer: Brok3nRagd0ll doesn't own Shaman King, Hiroyuki Takei does.**

Dressed in a plain sleeveless gray dress with a broad hipster belt, underneath the gray dress, she wore black tights. She wore white ballet flats, with a black leather cuff on her left wrist. A girl appears to be seventeen years old stood in the heavy rain at the end of the mountain route. Her usual styled raven black hair was limp and dripping wet as she stared at the empty and dark route of the mountain she just walked.

The raindrops washed away her fallen tears; she didn't took shelter under the umbrella her spirit guardian has provided her, as she doesn't want anyone to see her tears fall, her tears indistinguishable from the raindrops as the sky above cried with her.

She hoped to catch a glimpse of his solemn yet handsome face running down the wet and slippery mountain route while yelling her name, but no one appeared and no sound was heard. They have gone through the rituals of marriage; they can call each other Husband and Wife. She would sacrifice her everything just to be with him and the same goes for him. But unfortunately, there is another girl named Pirika, who came along and insisted that she is his rightful wife, not her.

Knowing that she is in no position of fighting against her over Tao Ren, she decided to leave the Taos' home. She has given them her blessings by leaving them. Feeling depressed, she wondered if Tao Ren will miss her, but the next thought reminded her that he would not miss her presence as Pirika is by his side now.

"Aki, let's go. He will not come back for you and you, yourself know it too." A silky voice from behind her interrupted her thoughts.

She glanced at the Taos' home reluctantly before turning to her spirit guardian, Kyoshi who is leaning casually on the yellow colored taxi with black stripes at the sides taxi.

"Aki… No use of trying to catch a glimpse of him, he will not be seeing you off. The plane will not wait forever, unless you wanted to miss the plane and leave your rock band members in Ireland." her spirit guardian, Kyoshi nagged.

She turned and walked towards Kyoshi who is waiting beside the taxi he had flagged down a moment ago.

"I will not run away and miss the plane, don't you worry. I just want to give the beautiful scenery I love so much one last glimpse so that I will not miss it so badly." Aki said coldly.

She got into the taxi without caring less about catching a cold later on. Wounding down the car window, she looked out and saw the Taos' home disappeared into the distance. She thought of the promise she has made to herself and Kyoshi that she will live on without any regrets and that she will not think of Tao Ren anymore. At that thought, she blinked her eyes as tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"Good bye" she said softly to the wind, a lone tear rolled down her pale and smooth cheeks as the Tao home vanishes from her sight.

* * *

A/N: this is the edited version of the first chapter. I hope u can kindly hit the review button and tell me how do u think of this edited version. Although the changes are not so obvious, but I tried my best! . 


	2. At The Beginning

**Ch.2 At The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.K, but I do own Aki's whole family and Kyoshi**

In a room hidden in some corner of the Tao's home... Pure white, fluffy snow fell from the skies above outside the castle of the Taos and over Japan but that bone chilling winter cold did not bother the four people sitting at each corner of a square table playing mahjong while sipping piping hot Chinese tea occasionally.

As the shuffling of the tiles and the racket the 4 people are making, the echoes through the dark and empty hallways disturb every living soul in the Tao's home from their sleep

"Hahaha… Yuan, this will be your third time losing the game of mahjong to me" said by a masculine voice.

Tao Yuan looks up from his mahjong tiles and glares at his good friend, Feng Quan.

He replied coldly "Quan, it is too early to say that you have won. Besides that, what makes you so confident that you will win this round? Perhaps this round's winner will be me?" Then, he smiles at his wife.

A lop sided smile lit up the slightly wrinkled face of Feng Quan.

After a while, the mahjong game ended with Tao Yuan winning the mahjong game. Tao Yuan roared with laughter, as his wife looked at him with her widen almond shaped eyes behind the Chinese fan she carries with her all the time.

Tao Yuan snickered at his friend, the emperor like Chinese robes he wore rustled when he stood up.

"What a game! Don't you think so, my pal?" he exclaimed excitedly.

Feng Quan dusted his beige turtleneck sweater and stood up.

"Yeah, it was. As the rules apply, how much do I owe you?" he replied dryly.

Tao Yuan pondered for a moment or two.

"I don't want you to pay me. As you can see, my son, Tao Ren is eighteen years old this year and _he is_ still single..." he ended, in the hopes that Quan will get his _so _obvious hint that his son, Tao Ren needs a wife.

Feng Quan arches his right eyebrow. He stares at Tao Yuan, trying to get his point and Tao Yuan stare back at him. The two women in the room giggle softly at the scene displayed before them.

He widens his eyes "You want my daughter, Aki to be betroth to your son! My darling, Aki will literally kill me if I do that!"

Dead silence fell upon them as Feng Quan's wife, Hanako stood up silently.

She adjusted her black kimono with pink Sakura flowers petals trailing down her both of her sleeves and kimono and said, "I think that Aki should be getting married. But let her live with Ren for a couple of months then she can decide whether she wants to marry Ren. Even though we're her parents, that doesn't mean that we have the rights to interrupt in her love life "

Feng Quan smiles at his wife lovingly. They look at each other as though they are conversing psychically.

He smiles " Alright, Yuan! Aki will live with Ren for a couple of months, but if she doesn't want to get married to Ren, that shall be none of my concern."

Tao Yuan chuckles, " Don't worry, my friend. My wife and I and of course Ren will take very good care of your precious daughter"

**(Scene change to the Feng's manor in somewhere of Japan…)**

"I AM WHAT!" yelled Aki while she approaches her father with slow steps. Her black electric guitar is held dangerously high above Feng Quan's head.

Feng Quan's sweat dropped and waves his hands in front of him frantically and said, " my cutie pie… you do know that daddy and mummy love you and we are _very_ concerned about you. You just have to stay there for a couple of months _only_, besides you can still come back home if you find the environment there not suitable for your songs writing and drawing."

Aki gives her father a death glare. If looks can kill, her father will be lying on the floor dead.

"What about my band, Lost Ones! We have 2 concerts in San Francisco in somewhere around March! We have practices every now and then to perfect our performance. You can't expect me to abandon my band and go live in some mountain area with your perhaps crazy friend _for a couple of months_!" she exclaimed angrily.

She continues, " Dad! How can you do this to me? Although I am not attached at this age, _doesn't_ meant that I'm _abnormal or something_! My heart will _still _flutter whenever I see a handsome guy walks past me. We're at the twenty first century, no parents in this century will arrange marriage for their children!"

Feng Quan sprawls on the dark carpet floors with fear. His daughter may be a tomboy but he trusts her that she will not kill her father with her precious guitar. Today's scenario is totally unexpected.

**(Flashback…)**

A girl entered into a room with light blue colored walls with famous rock bands and female singers posters pasted all over them, five white big cushions lie in the right corner of the room while her black glittery electric guitar was placed on the one of the big, fat white cushion. She unceremoniously dumped her bag onto the dark purple carpet floors; she lays flat on the king sized bed after she kicked off her white ballet flats.

Aki screams in frustration. "What kinda Fine Arts College is that! The teachers in there are slave drivers! On the first day of school and they gave us tones of projects to do already! And expect us to hand them up on the following day?"

A man that appears to be in his twenties, dressed in black suit with a crisp white T-shirt inside emerged out of nowhere in the room.

Kyoshi snickers at the sight of his mistress. "Well, that is the fine arts college you have signed up for."

"…."

She threw her pillow at him to let him know that she didn't need his so-called advices dripping with sarcasm.

Kyoshi dodged it effortlessly. But the pillow greeted Feng Quan when he enters his daughter's room.

Feng Quan picks up the fallen pillow and throws it back onto her daughter's bed. "My darling, Aki… What's wrong?"

"Is nothing. What's up, dad?" said by a muffled voice beneath the pillow.

Aki's father frowns with concentration while he thinks of a way of breaking the "bad news" to her daughter. "Aki, daddy wants to tell you something."

"I'm all ears…" replied Aki.

Feng Quan takes in a deep breath. "Sweetiepie,yourengagedtotaoren."

Aki sits up on her bed "What? Dad, can you please repeat yourself again? I didn't catch what you said just now."

Aki's brain started to replay what her father told her just now. She widens her hazel brown eyes to inhumane size.

**(End Of Flashback…)**

Authoress Note: Second chapter is revised and edited. Yoshh! Finally second chapter is up, plus it's much longer than the first chapter.

Please leave a review, would cha… (:


	3. Reluctance

**Ch. 3 Reluctance**

**Disclaimer: If Brok3n Ragd0ll owns Shaman King, you will see pigs flying past your windows. But, you didn't see any. **

_Previously from chapter 2,_

"_Feng Quan sprawls on the dark carpet floors with fear. His daughter may be a tomboy but he trusts that she will not kill her father with her precious guitar. Today's scenario is totally unexpected."_

'_thinking'_

"talking"

Feng Quan looks up at her daughter, Aki helplessly. Soon, the killer aura fills the entire room. It disappears quickly when three soft knocks on the wooden door were heard. Hanako entered the room with silent grace but she was taken by surprise when she sees Aki welding her electric guitar dangerously high above her husband's head, while her husband was sprawled out on the dark purple carpet floors.

Hanako shook her head when she saw that Aki was practically trying to kill her father with her electric guitar. Aki went to the balcony and sat on the one of the garden chairs at the balcony after she laid her guitar on the big, white cushion silently. Feng Quan stood up and dusted his blue vintage jeans and walked out of his daughter's room in order to let Hanako speak to Aki in peace.

**(Aki's P.O.V)**

Mom is approaching me and my heart is beating wildly in my chest. I couldn't look her in the eye, her piercing but beautiful gray eyes. She stood in front of me, almost expecting me to look up at her. I turned my head away to look at our beautiful rose garden, which is directly below my room. She tilted my head up and my hazel brown eyes meet her warm gray eyes. Her thumb started to stroke my left cheek with utmost tenderness and caring love, then I leaned in to her feather soft touch.

Tears started to well up in my eyes, threatening to spill any moment. "Mom… I'm scared," I confessed.

Since young, I can tell Mom everything, the topics ranging from psychologically issues, body issues and of course, the most sensitive topic, sex.

Mom smiled and said " Aki chan, don't worry so much. Marriage is not a frightening thing. When I was about the same age as you, the same thing happened to me too, but I did not put up a fight with my father. Luckily, Feng Quan treats me very good and on the other hand, I felt sad for my older sister, Hanabi. Her husband would beat her up whenever he is in a drunken state. She suffered silently for many years, in the end… she died of internal injuries. Nobody was even aware of it until her diary was given to me by our nanny."

Awkwardness and sadness mingled together in the atmosphere. I hugged Mom as I take in the familiar green tea perfume in her clothes. Mom was taken back by surprise when I suddenly hugged her but in the end; she slowly wrapped her arms around me. Mom gave me one of her motherly smile when both of us withdrew from the hug we shared just now.

"Mom, thanks for giving me the courage I lacked" I said while pulling out a huge black luggage case which was filled with cheeky slogans stickers pasted all over from under my bed.

Mom opened the closet doors. "Come, let Mom help you too."

We packed my luggage silently to indulge in each other's companion while we could.

**(End of Aki's P.O.V)**

A pair of violet eyes appeared in one of the dark corner in Aki's room. '_So, it has begun huh? ' _Wondered Kyoshi.

Feng Quan hugged her daughter awkwardly and asked " Aki chan, have you brought what you needed? Did you forget anything to bring?"

Aki nodded her head and pulled away from her father's hug. "Dad, I'm sorry about just now. Anger got the better of me."

Feng Quan shrugged his shoulders as Hanako gave a peck on her daughter's smooth cheeks.

"Take care on your way there and if Tao Ren bullies you, call us. Alright?" whispered Hanako in Aki's right ear.

Aki blushes while she covers her right ear. "Mom, don't do that! You know that your breath always tickles my ear when you whisper into my ear, and you know I'm very sensitive to that!" said Aki in fake anger.

Hanako smiles at her daughter's comment.

"Kyo, let's go." Aki picked up her guitar case and her heavy luggage case but Kyoshi took the luggage from her right hand and smirked, " Aye, aye, captain!"

Aki's parents stood outside their spacious manor while watching Kyoshi and Aki bickering over where her guitar should be placed, in the car boot or beside the driver seat. Aki stomped on Kyoshi's left shoe hard; they laughed as they watched Kyoshi clutch his left shoe while jumping around in pain and mumbling some curses under his breath at the same time.

Aki got into the driver seat and waved enthusiastically to her parents through the wounded down car window after she placed her guitar case in the driver seat. Kyoshi got into the seat beside hers, sulking and arms crossed against his chest. Feng Quan and Hanako smiled and waved good-bye while they watch their daughter's car disappear into the distance.

**(Scene changed to the Tao's Home in the mountain areas)**

Tao Ren looks at the jiang si irritably when it told him that his father, Tao Yuan wanted him to go to his Study Room immediately.

' _Father should be aware that at this time, I would be in the Training Room training. Why would he ask me to go to his Study Room out of the blue? I wonder why…' _wondered Tao Ren while walking to his destination, the Study Room.

He gave the huge wooden door three knocks before entering the room. When he entered the room, he noticed his father's broad back sitting on a big cushion in front of the roaring fireplace so he walked to his father's side.

"Have a seat, Ren." Said Tao Yuan without turning around to look at his son.

Tao Ren crossed his arms before him when he sat on the luxurious sofa. Nothing could be heard in the room except the occasional crackling of the logs in the fireplace.

Tao Yuan stood up and looked at his son in the eye. He began, "Ren, you're eighteen this year."

Tao Ren nodded his head solemnly.

"You don't have any girlfriends after Pirika had left you. Therefore, I have arranged a marriage for you, and your bride is Aki who is my good friend's daughter. She is coming over today and I hope you can treat her well. She is a pretty nice girl, so don't let her down, and I also don't wish to hear any complaints coming from Aki or Aki's parents."

Tao Ren tried to open his mouth to protest. But to his dismay, he couldn't find anything to say.

Tao Yuan continues, "Your wife-to-be is seventeen this year and she is part of a rock band called Lost Ones. Although she behaves like a tomboy, but deep down she is a sweet and innocent girl. Her spirit guardian name is Kyoshi and he control shadows. He is very protective over Aki, so you better treat her good or I won't know what might happen to your shadow!" Yuan laughed at his last comment as he looked at Ren for his reply.

Tao Ren's indigo eyes widen. He couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you mean by this! I don't need another failure marriage to haunt me again! I'm pretty fine being alone. I would prefer you to call this girl to go back to where she came from, I seriously don't need another girl in my life." He yelled at his father.

He slams the wooden door loudly when he left the room in a huff.

Tao Yuan closed his eyes and said, "My son, I did this because I couldn't bear to see you get haunted by the memories you had with Pirika."

Tao Ren entered his Training Room as Bason appeared beside him, wondering what's wrong with his master.

" Bok Chamma, what's wrong?" asked Bason.

"Nothing." He replied gruffly.

Bason didn't wish to ask his young master any further nor did he want to get a reprimanding from Ren, so he disappeared into thin air.

Tao Ren stood in front of the dummy silently. He shuts his indigo eyes painfully, while his mind replayed the words his father had said to him a moment ago.

Ren started give the dummy a few vicious kicks and punches and he continues to repeat the pattern over and over again.

Tao Jun watched her younger brother train from the door as her heart ached, because whenever she sees him trying to shut everything out through his vicious training her heart aches. _'At least he is not attempting suicide, I hope Aki chan can heal his emotional wounds created from his previous relationship with Pirika." _

**(Scene changed to dormitories in United States, San Francisco)**

"Pirika chan! Do you want to come with us for dinner in Marisa's house?" said by a feminine voice.

The above-mentioned girl tied her long, straight blue hair into a messy ponytail, a few stray strands of blue hair fell out of her scrunchie, and her fringe is slightly parted at the left hand side. She wore beige colored, long sleeves cotton shirt with a khakis colored, drawstring long pants.

Pirika turned around to look at her classmate, Lumiere. " Nah, no, thanks. You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves"

" Do you want any of the Chinese food you love so much? " questioned Lumiere.

Pirika shook her head. With that, Lumiere left the room.

She sat at the window ledge, observing the people walking in and out of the school dormitories she is staying in.

"_Home is so far away from here. I wonder how is brother, father…. and Ren." _Thought Pirika while supporting her head with one hand.

A/N: hoho… a cliffy! Come come, review review! Next chapter will be… Pirika's flashback and of course, the meeting of Aki and Ren. (: Ooh ya! Happy Lunar New Year to the Chinese out there! -


	4. Skeptical

**Ch. 4 Skeptical **

**Disclaimer: Minna san do know that brok3nragd0ll does not own Shaman King. **

_Previously from chapter 3, _

_Pirika shook her head. With that, Lumiere left the room. _

_She sat at the window ledge, observing the people walking in and out of the school dormitories she is staying in. _

"Home is so far away from here. I wonder how is brother, father….and Ren." Thought Pirika while supporting her head with one hand.

'_thinking'_

"_talking"_

Her brain started to whirl into action while she sat by the window ledge, absently watching students, lecturers and visitors entering the school dormitories.

**(Pirika's Flashback…)**

A girl with waist length sky blue hair was holding the right hand of a dark purple hair boy with a tall spike on top of his head while they were walking along the seashore of a particular beach in Japan in the evening.

Without turning her head to face the boy, " Ren kun, do you really think that I am very suitable for you?" asked the girl with a hint of doubt in her tone.

The above-mentioned boy, Ren replied " Of course, Pirika. What makes you think that I have made a wrong decision by choosing you from all the girls I know? Or is it you who have doubts in me?"

Pirika shook her head vigorously with her long, blue locks dancing left to right to show her point of disagreeing with Tao Ren. " I am the one who is having doubts about myself. I still can't believe that we are together." She laughed nervously after she replied.

Tao Ren noticed that Pirika bowed her head low after her reply as though she was afraid of Tao Ren to know her true thoughts hidden behind her big coral blue eyes. He titled her chin up in slow motion, her big coral blue eyes widen with surprise and fear when her eyes met with his indigo eyes for a brief moment. The lump in her throat started to get bigger every minute; she has bit her lower lip to stop herself from blurting out the truth. She shut her eyes in pain and turned her head in the other direction to avoid his piercing stare. After a while, she turned in the other direction and walked away from Tao Ren. Pirika came upon a washed ashore log and sat on it.

He strolled slowly to her "What's wrong, Pirika? Why are you so afraid of looking at me in the eyes?" He asked questionably.

"It's nothing. I…. " She broke off.

"You what? " He asked patiently.

"It's nothing. Never mind about it." Came her blunt reply.

His eyes burrow together with curiosity or perhaps irritation. "If you have anything to tell me, just say it out. It's not like we can't talk things out, right?"

Pirika knocked away Tao Ren's hand that was tilting her chin up to look at him. " You just simply don't understand what am I thinking exactly! Can't you read my body language? Can't you understand my awkwardness? Do you really know the truth!" She yelled.

Tao Ren's indigo eyes widen with astonishment, he couldn't find the tomboy-ish yet gentle girl he used to know in her coral blue eyes.

Her lips parted in shock, she covered her mouth slightly with her perfectly manicured hands. Pirika could not believe that she just said all these things to her boyfriend and knowing his character, he would yell back.

Without missing a beat, "Firstly, I'm not psychic, unlike Yoh and Anna. Secondly, I'm not a female, for Heaven's sake; of course I don't understand your body language or perhaps _your _awkwardness. Thirdly, I've said it already; if you do have something to tell me, just say it out. Instead of bottling them up, which will make u feel worst. Fourthly…. " He stopped after he noticed Pirika's tears started to well up.

He started to scratch the back of his neck nervously while he thinks of some comforting words to comfort the girl in front of him on the verge of crying her eyes out. Nothing came up in his mind, so Tao Ren decided to apologize to Pirika. "I'm sorry, Pirika. I shouldn't have said all those nasty words to you." He replied with a much softer tone in vain to sooth her nervous nerves.

Pirika stood up in a hurry, but her knees gave way. She tumbled into his open arms as though he is able to predict that she would lose her balance while standing up. Tao Ren started to draw small circles on her back soothingly in order to stop her crying.

After some time, "I'm feeling better already. Stop drawing circles on my back, it is very ticklish." Came a muffled reply from Tao Ren's chest.

He sweat dropped as he replied " Alright alright. "

Pirika withdrew from his hug and took in a deep breath. She decided to break the news to him, no matter what. "Ren, I'm leaving Japan for Sans Francisco to pursue my dream of becoming of a designer." She looked up at him, no emotions was shown on Ren's face.

**(Pirika's P.O.V)**

'How can he be so calm when I broke the news to him? Big brother wailed his heart out after I told him about me wanting to go Sans Francisco to study Design. It's so noticeable that Tao Ren is much mature than big brother. Big brother is so useless.'

**(End Of Pirika's P.O.V)**

**(Tao Ren's P.O.V)**

''What! Did I hear wrongly? She's leaving to pursue her dream of becoming a designer! Is she aware that Sans Francisco is very far from Japan? She doesn't have friends or relatives to take care of her at Sans Francisco! Doesn't she want to become my bride? What the hell is with her? Her dream is much important than me, her boyfriend! I ought to remain calm, I can't let her know my true feelings.'

**(End Of Tao Ren's P.O.V)**

Pirika waited for Ren's reply patiently. He gave a smile and said " I'm glad that you chose the right path instead of wasting your life with me in Japan."

She gave him a big smile and replied "Thanks, Ren. I knew you would support my decision of going to Sans Francisco." She paused for a moment before adding on, " I hope you will understand that we have to go on our separate ways from today onwards, I personally do not believe in long-distance relationships. Feelings tend to get bland after some time. I do not want Ren to get hurt in the end. A break up now would do both of us some good instead of both parties getting hurt at the very end. I wish Ren good luck in finding a better girlfriend than me!"

Tao Ren was caught off by Pirika's words. After he heard her initiating a break up with him, inside him all was turmoil. 'It isn't possible. This couldn't be happening! Ren, you have to remain calm. She is waiting for your reply. You must remain aloof, just like you should.' He thought.

Tao Ren gave Pirika a half-hearted smile, and replied with a monotone, " Yes, of course. We shall remain in contact. I will be busy with schoolwork nowadays; will not be sending you off to the airport. Bon Voyage, Pirika. Take care when you are alone in Sans Francisco. " With that, he walked away, leaving Pirika in the wake.

**(End of Pirika's flashback)**

**(Pirika's P.O.V)**

My heart aches very badly as I watch Ren walked away from me. As though he is upset with the fact that I'm leaving for Sans Francisco instead of staying in Japan with him. Arrggh, I just don't understand how his mind works. I kind of miss him more than big brother. How weird is that? Blood should be thicker than water. How ironic I can get nowadays. Sheehs… I wondered if he would be surprised if I come back from Sans Francisco during the vacations.

**(End of Pirika's P.O.V) **

**(In Aki's car)**

Aki's long fingers started to drum on the steering wheel while she pondered the reason why her father agreed to the engagement while waiting for the red traffic lights change to green. 'This guy, Tao Ren must be a nerd; geek or a loser with no looks. That's why no girls want him. Father pity on him, so he agreed to the engagement! I'm such an unfortunate girl, is my whole life destined to be spent with Tao Ren the loser?' pondered Aki absently. Aki let out a frustrated "arrghh" and swept her long fringe behind.

Kyoshi's topaz pupils were glued to Aki. 'Through her body language, can tell she is frustrated over her too early marriage but at the same time, she is curious about her fiancé's looks. Human girls… So typical.' Kyoshi thought while scratching the back of his neck.

After some time, the duo finally reaches the Tao's home located in some secluded mountains tops because Aki has no sense of direction. As soon as they arrive, two jiang si opened the heavy doors for them to enter. Once they entered the castle, one of them picked up Aki's luggages from Kyoshi's hands. Another jiang si leads the way to the living room where Tao Ren (in Aki's P.O.V, shall be Tao Ren the loser) is waiting. 'May any God bless me.' Thought Aki as she walks into the living room.

**(In the living room of the Tao's castle)**

Tao Ren started to prance around the living room when he got the news that his teenage bride will be arriving this afternoon. The reason of his prancing around is that he is feeling frustrated because of his father, Tao Yuan arranged a marriage without his consent but at the same time, he is also curious about his fiancée appearance. Ren started to imagine how his bride looks like.

**(Tao Ren's P.O.V)**

If I'm not wrong, Father's friend, Feng Quan is rich. (Our dear Tao Ren did his research) He and his wife, Hanako only has one daughter, Aki; he should dote on his only daughter, giving in to her demands and so on. All of the conditions, she would grow up to be a spoilt brat or a pampered girl. If so, that's why nobody wants to marry her. Who in the world would want a spoilt brat as his wife? That person is mad, if he wants to marry a spoilt brat. And unfortunately, that person is me. But I'm forced to marry a spoilt brat! Arrghhh…. Father has unknowingly given me problems.

**(End of Tao Ren's P.O.V)**

Two sets of heavy footsteps and one set of soft footsteps sounded through the empty hallways interrupted Ren's train of thoughts. The jiang si gave 3 soft knocks on the huge, wooden door to let Ren acknowledge that his guests have already arrived. "Come in" said Ren. The jiang si opened the wooden door with ease, it hold the door open for Aki to walk in the living room.

Tao Ren's indigo eyes widen with surprise when he saw Aki walk in the living room. She is a pretty girl with a heart-shaped face and naturally pink lips. Her big, brown eyes were set within long dark lashes and topped by slim, arching brows. She looked like a human sized doll with lush and curling raven hair reaching her mid back and her other features were so delicate, they looked like they might crack at any moment. Her skin is as creamy and as smooth as milk. She is wearing a sleeveless gray dress with a broad denim belt rested low upon her hips. Underneath her gray dress is a pair of black tights. On her right wrist, is a black leather cuff. In her left hand, she is carrying a black leather guitar case, which contains her precious guitar.

Ren openly drooled over her features. ' An attractive spoilt brat…' he thought. He also noticed a brown haired young, good-looking man with eyes of deep brown in black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath the jacket. 'The young man should be Aki's spirit guardian.' Wondered Tao Ren.

Aki's lips parted in surprise when she saw Ren standing in the living room. Ren is not really a loser or geek with no looks. His indigo eyes are bright with attention and his mouth set in a line of stubborn determination. Behind the handsome face is a calm and calculative mind. On top of Ren's dark purple colored hair, is an awkward tall spike. His indigo eyes are brought out by his green Chinese costume with sides' slits until the hips, with long, white pants underneath. He is wearing black kung fu shoes. Aki has never seen such a cute Chinese guy. She has the sudden urge to snicker; she is so silly to think that Tao Ren is a loser with no looks.

Kyoshi stood at one side observing the both of them. Aki and Tao Ren openly drooled over each other's handsome and doll like features. An unusual feeling started to bubble inside Kyoshi, he couldn't exactly pin point which feeling. He kept having urges to punch Tao Ren to a bloody pulp and gorge out his eyes for ogling at his mistress.

**(Kyoshi's P.O.V)**

'Who is this Chinese male anyway? Who gives him the authority to give approving looks at Aki? How can he openly ogle at Aki when I'm around! It is as if he is peeling the clothing from Aki with his eyes.

**(End of Kyoshi's P.O.V)**

Authoress Note: Minna san, gomen nasai for the long wait ne! Brok3n Ragd0ll was rather busy with her art examination and schoolwork during the past few weeks; she is drawing like nobody's business. Even though, she has inspiration, she just didn't have the time to type out. She sends her most sincere apologies to her readers! She is also sorry that if she has made Tao Ren too OOC-ed. If kimi tachi wa got the time, please please please leave a review for Brok3n Ragd0ll to read.

Many, many love from broken ragdoll. (:


	5. Friction

**Ch. 5 Friction**

**Authoress Long Note: I'm very sorry that I took so long to update my fic. The mid year examinations took up my time. Plus, I'm having serious writer's block here. No inspirations at all! Now, is the school vacation, so I'll have plenty of time to type. X) PLUS! I still have Sleepy Idiot as my plan B. **

**I think that this fan fic will have 10+ chapters. Because I failed to include the friction and quarrels between Aki and Tao Ren into my ideas. Fluff between my OC and Tao Ren… I need some help. Can somebody help me in this area?**

**About the Tao Ren's OOC-ness in chapter 4… Actually, I am trying to create a weak side of Tao Ren. Love changes him to a better person (only in front of Pirika). But, I guessed I failed terribly in constructing that image. Because, everybody's impression of him is egotistic.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Shaman King, I will not be here writing fan fictions**

* * *

_Previously from chapter 4, _

_(Kyoshi's P.O.V)_

'Who is this Chinese male anyway? Who gives him the authority to give approving looks at Aki? How can he openly ogle at Aki when I'm around! It is as if he is peeling the clothing from Aki with his eyes.

* * *

'thinking'

"talking"

**(Aki's P.O.V)**

'Aki, quit standing over there like a blockhead. What am I doing anyway! I'm a lady. I can't openly stare at guy! Even though he is handsome… Mom is sooo going to kill me if she knows it. I ought to approach him and shake his hand. By the look on his face, he must have thought that I'm a spoilt brat with no manners and improper upbringing. I'll prove him wrong by creating a perfect first impression. I sure hope that he'll not be a major turn off with an attitude towards girls.'

**(End of Aki's P.O.V)**

Aki approaches Tao Ren and extend her right hand forward for Tao Ren to shake.

"I presume you are Tao Ren. I'm Aki. Pleasure meeting you." She greeted him politely gave one of her sweetest smile.

Tao Ren took Aki's small hand graciously and shook it, "Hi. Nice to meet you, Aki. The young man behind you must be Kyoshi." He said in monotone.

**(Kyoshi's P.O.V)**

'So, he is Tao Ren. I can't believe Feng Quan engage Aki to him. I've always known Feng Quan as a man with taste and high expectations. Boy, am I wrong. This Chinese guy is not suitable for Aki. What's with the spike on top of his head? Is that the current trend? It looks like a lightning rod to me! He'll be very useful when there's lightning storm. His eyes are rather similar to a cat' eyes. Look at Aki; she's smitten by the handsome looks of Tao Ren. I've lived with her for seventeen years and I don't see her getting smitten by any handsome guys on the streets. What's so special about him anyway? When I walk on the streets of Tokyo, I get girls flocking to me, asking for my number. I rejected every one of them because I'm dead, no longer a human and I'm not interested in those superficial girls.'

**(End Of Kyoshi's P.O.V)**

Kyoshi stepped forward and shook Tao Ren's extended hand, giving a few meaningful squeezes. Tao Ren smirked. Kyoshi's violet eyes narrowed and Aki senses battle aura emerging from the two males.

Aki cleared her throat in order to gain their attention and said " Ummm… Tao Ren. What do you normally do when you are at home?"

Kyoshi released Tao Ren's hand and stood beside Aki with his arms crossed before him.

Before Tao Ren could answer Aki's question, he was interrupted by a masculine voice coming from the other end of the living room, "Ahh, I see you two are getting along rather well. What a relief. Don't you agree with me?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, anata," replied a feminine voice.

Everybody's attention turned towards the duo that just entered the living room a moment ago.

"Hi, Auntie Tao and Uncle Tao, what a pleasure to see you two again. " Said Aki as her long lashes lowered over her eyes.

Tao Yuan gave Aki a few pats on her head and said, "Aki, my dear! Welcome, welcome! It's been so long since I last seen you. Hmmm… Let me see. You were 5 years old when I last seen you, right? And by the way, you shouldn't call me Uncle Tao; you should change that kind of addressing by now! How absurd! You shall call me Father and my wife as Mother from this moment on. Remember that, Aki."

Aki laughed out loud and added, "I will, father."

Tao Yuan turned his attention to Kyoshi and said, "Welcome you too. You must have a hard time tolerating Aki's singing of camp songs. Although she does have a beautiful voice, but those camp songs' lyrics simply don't make any sense, isn't it?"

Kyoshi burst out laughing; he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and said "Indeed. Indeed. I hated it when she sings those ridiculous camp songs. But, I've got no choice but to listen, being her guardian… " He added a resigned sigh purposely.

"I heard your comment, Kyo." Came Aki's cold reply.

Kyoshi sweat dropped and said "Whoops? Didn't mean to insult you and your singing of the ridiculous camp songs." He stressed on the word, "ridiculous" knowing that it will offend Aki. Aki glared at Kyoshi hard, as though Kyoshi would shrink so she can stomp on him with one foot.

Tao Yuan gave a few coughs after he heard Kyoshi's comment. The smirk on Kyoshi's face and Aki's angry aura vanished into thin air when they heard Tao Yuan's coughs.

Tao Yuan straightened and said, "Quit standing around, come and have a seat. You people must have had a tiring road journey. Aki, do you need some sour prunes to cure that car sick of yours?"

"Sure, Father." She agreed weakly. Tao Yuan asked a young maid dressed in a light purple cotton qi pao to bring Aki some sour prunes immediately. The obedient maid bowed and scurried off to the Kitchen. Yuan and his wife looked at Aki as she admired the furnishings of the Tao Mansion that she is going to stay for the next couple of months. Yuan put an arm around his wife and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze; Tao Ran looked at her husband and smiled before turning her attention back to Aki.

The maid came back to the Living Room but without the prunes in her hands. She told Yuan something which apparently, too soft to make out what she said from where Aki was. Aki looked at them questionably, wondering what they were talking about and why the young maid had to lower her voice to talk to father. Yuan nodded and the maid returned to her original place with her hands clasped in front, waiting for further instructions.

"Aki, your sour prunes are in your room. You may go up first and your luggage will be brought up to your room in a while. Aki, please." Aki stood up and turned back. A maid came to her view from the back.

"Miss Aki, please follow me." the maid said with a gentle tone, she bowed and walked towards the East Wing. Aki took her lead and, before climbing up the stairs, waved goodbye at the people in the Living Room. She looked at Kyoshi and motioned him to follow her to her room. Kyoshi straightened up and gave a nod at Tao Yuan before following Aki. Ran flipped her fan open and giggled. Yuan smiled and Ren turned his head away.

**(Scene changed to the foreign Art and Design school in San Francisco)**

"Hey, Pirika!" a blonde haired girl with a ponytail tied to one side in yellow boat neck T-shirt and denim mini skirt walked towards Pirika while she tidied her locker.

"Oh. Hi, Lumiere," The above-mentioned girl dressed in a pink peasant dress and white knee length boots greeted her with the same enthusiasm. Lumiere was her roommate and the one who took great care of her when she first entered the Fashion Design course. Lumiere even took care of the bullies who crowded around her on the first day of school. She was thankful to Kami Sama for blessing her with a friend such as Lumiere.

"Did you bring your designs? I couldn't draw one decent design. Ooh boy, Miss Freaky is going to use her ooh-so-good English to lecture me. By the way, did you draw out the models?" Lumiere asked her as she opened her locker that was just beside her.

**(Flashack…)**

_"Did you bring the your algebra worksheet? You'll lend it to me, wouldn't you?" a dark purple haired boy with a spike on his head asked Pirika rather rudely as he leaned against her locker._

"Hello? Pirika? Earth to Pirika…" Lumiere waved her hand profusely in front of Pirika's face.

_"I'm talking to you… Can't you hear me? Geezus, You're just the same as your brother..."_ Ren's voice trailed away as Pirika returns to reality.

**(End of Flashback…)**

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Lumiere. I spaced out jus now. What did you asked me again just now?" she answered her friend, politely.

"I said, did you bring your file? If not, Miss Freaky will drench you in sarcasm."

"Yes, I did..." Pirika replied lightly before spacing out again. Lumiere shook her head and walked into the class with Pirika tailing behind just as the school bell rang.

**(End of scene in Art and Design School in Sans Francisco)**

**(Scene changed to the Tao's mansion)**

The skies outside the Tao mansion changed from light blue to many shades of yellow, orange and pink. Anyone with a sense of time management would know that it is now getting late and also the time to go home for dinner.

The maid in light green qi pao gave three gentle knocks on the wooden door of Aki's room and said "Miss Aki? Master Tao would like to invite you down for dinner. They are waiting for you in the Dining Room."

"Okay. I'm coming," said Aki harshly. She was alone in her room, strumming her precious guitar while a tune began to form in her head. The three knocks on her room door snapped her out of her music mood. She looked around in her huge room, hoping to catch a glimpse of her spirit's violet eyes in the dark corners of the room.

"Kyo?" she said. No response. She tried again, raising her voice to higher decibels. "KYO?"

"Yeah?" came his lazy reply out of the blue.

"Where have you been?" asked Aki after she slammed her hairbrush on the dressing table.

"Wandering 'round the mansion? Man, they have their own onsen here! Woot… Can't wait to dive in and have some time off." Replied Kyoshi with child-like enthusiasm.

Aki gives a sigh. "I'm off to dinner. Will you be okay staying here? Or do you want to continue your wandering?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I think I saw a beautiful rose garden on my way back here."

"Hn. Whatever you need, just ask the maid for assistance, okay?" Said Aki while her hand is placed against the door.

There was no reply from Kyoshi. Aki scowled while thinking 'He sure can disappear fast enough without even bothering to reply me. Never seen him gotten so excited because of exploring around the mansion.'

Aki closed her room door behind her and followed the maid towards the Dining Room where the Tao family was waiting for her in order to start dinner.

**(At the Dining Room…)**

"She's late." Growled Tao Ren.

Tao Jun shot Tao Ren a cold look, as a warning to remind him not to be rude to his fiancée. Tao Ren looked away to avoid looking at his elder sister.

Two pairs of soft footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. The maid, Li effortlessly pushed open the two heavy doors for Aki to enter. Aki stepped into the Dining Room and said, "I'm sorry that I'm late. I couldn't find Kyo in my room."

Tao Ren sneered and said "Is he that important to you? Are you aware that we're waiting for you to start dinner?"

Anger flashed brightly in Aki's hazel brown eyes. "Yes, he's very important to me. I believe that I should be more responsible and tell him where am I going in order to avoid the trouble he's going to cause just to look for me."

Pregnant silence hung in the room. Tao Yuan cleared his throat awkwardly. "That's enough! Ren, you shouldn't make such a comment about Aki. Besides, she had apologized politely about being late for dinner. Aki, do not take his comments to heart. That is how he is."

* * *

End of Chapter 5, Friction. So, how does minna san find this chapter? Please review and tell me so. Lotsa love and gratitude from this end of the computer. (:

* * *

Random Ranting…

KaiL-s (beta): kakakaka! HEAR! HEAR! R&R! Yeah! More! MOREEE!

Brok3nragd0ll: … I apologize for my beta's interruption. It seems that she couldn't type in full sentences and hadta speak in fragments. –**Mutters-**. What kind of beta is she…

KaiL-s: HEY! I can type proper sentences so! RAWR! Ok people. Be nice. Read. N REVIEW! Nyahahaha!

Brok3nragd0ll: Oh dear… " I thought you said that you can type in pro- arggg! Nevermind. You're outta here! No more scaring away de readers! OUT! **-kicks KaiL-s out-**

Ja! Minna san.


End file.
